User blog:BM44 is back from the dead/Predictions for Max
The first season of Max & Midnight first aired in September 2016 and ended in December 2016. The second season will begin airing in June 2018 and will be called Max & Midnight 2: Cyborg Civilization. Returning characters, but new looks *Max - The main hero of the show, In Season 1, he wore goggles on his head, wears a light blue shirt, khaki shorts, and red sneakers. In Season 2, he now wears a full cyborg bodysuit, and a Terminator-like eye. *Buster - The main hero Max's dog sidekick, In Season 1, he was just a tall, brown dog. In season 2, he now also wears a full cyborg bodysuit, and a Terminator-like eye. *Midnight - The main villain of the show, In Season 1, he wore a black sweater with brown pants and black shoes. In Season 2, he wears the same exact clothes, only to be a purple ghost with anime-like mad eyes. *Scratch - The main villain Midnight's cat sidekick, In Season 1, she was just a black cat with purple eyes. In Season 2, she looks exactly the same, only to be a purple ghost with anime-like mad eyes. *Vincent Logan (AKA FUNnel Dad) - One of the members of the Skylander Family. In Season 1, he wore a black cap, black T-shirt, jeans, and black shoes. In Season 2, he gains hair after being bald in the previous season. *Samantha Logan (AKA FUNnel Mom) - One of the members of the Skylander Family. In Season 1, she had short girl hair, wore a purple button-up shirt, jeans, and black shoes. In Season 2, she now has hair just as pictured in the FUNnel Vision videos, and now wears a black shirt. *Lexi Logan (AKA Skylander Girl) - One of the members of the Skylander Family. In Season 1, she had braided hair, wore a pink T-shirt with a heart on it, wore purple shorts, and wore purple shoes. In Season 2, she looks exactly the same, only to have hair just as pictured in the FUNnel Vision videos. *Mike Logan (AKA Skylander Boy) - One of the members of the Skylander Family. In Season 1, he had long boy hair, wore a light blue tank top, khaki shorts, and blue shoes. In Season 2, he looks exactly the same, only to have a mix of black and blonde hair just as pictured in the FUNnel Vision videos. *Chase Logan (AKA Lightcore Chase) - One of the members of the Skylander Family. In Season 1, he had handsome brown hair, wore a green shirt with a logo on it, dark blue shorts, and black shoes. In Season 2, he looks exactly the same, only to have hair just as pictured in the FUNnel Vision videos. *Shawn Logan (AKA Nitro Shawn) - One of the members of the Skylander Family. In Season 1, he was a baby who had little hair and was wrapped up in a blue blanket. In Season 2, he got a dramatic makeover. He now looks like pictured in the FUNnel Vision videos, having longer hair, wears a blue T-shirt with a design, red shorts, and black shoes. *The Unidentified Lady - A supporting character in which she gives Max missions. She retains her look from Season 1. Category:Blog posts